kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Riptide
Overview Riptide is a humanoid Kaiju Brawler who uses the power of the ocean and a special crystal from his home world to enlarge himself and protect the people of his planet. Origin The Riptide is a sacred area on Urth II where few dare to tread. The ocean swirls and crashes against jagged rocks and no ship dare approach it or be destroyed. Swimming in the Riptide is impossible due to the strong currents and powerful undertow. However, when viewed from the cliffs surrounding it, you can see a strange and eerie red glow from far beneath the surface. The Riptide is home to a special crystalline coral with the powers of the gods of the sea. One day, as legends say, a brave warrior was forced to leap into the Riptide to his death by the bandits that had ransacked his village. As his body was dragged below the surface, he came face to face with a unusual shark. Instead of devouring the hero, it guided him down beneath the waves towards the glowing crystals of the reef below. The shark, a god of the Seas, smiled upon this hero for his bravery and granted him a portion of its powers to protect his homestead. As he merged the crystals into his body, his armor bonded with the avatar shark and allowed him to draw power from the ocean itself. The powers of the seas and the incredible energy generated by the crystals was enough for him to single-handedly save his town. Using these new powers, he was able to manifest sea beasts of pure energy to help him fight. He could channel the power of sharks through his armor and by combining it with the energy of the crystals, accomplish incredible feats of strength and wonder. Over time, these powers grew as the needs of his people changed. Eventually, Kaiju began to wash ashore and threaten his village, and once more Riptide returned to battle and protected his homeland. Energy System Powered by mystical red crystals found at the bottom of the Riptide pool on his home world, Riptide uses their mystical energy to grow incredibly strong. He also is able to store backup crystals in and on his person should he need to recharge. Being close to the ocean can also give him strength as his ties to the sea are strong no matter what planet he is on. Ranged Combat He is a brawler by nature, but his giant maw has the ability to charge energy and fire out a beam of concentrated riptide energy at his foes should he need it. Usually, he just radiates the energy through vents on the side of his maw gauntlet or super heats the jaws to slice through enemy armor. He can also fire the maw gauntlet at his foes using a concentrated burst of energy to turn it into a rocket. After he has fired it, he can quickly call it back thanks to a chain attached to his arm. Grappling Riptide is very adept at grappling. His maw gauntlet can latch onto foes with a mere punch, or he can wrestle the kaiju with his superior maneuverability and speed. If he is not strong enough to lift an enemy, he can burn additional crystal energy for a super charge to his strength temporarily. Melee Combat Riptide's focus. He's fast on his feet, strong and maneuverable. The maw gauntlet allows him to chew through enemy armor and leave them bleeding or he can charge up the bite to sear their flesh. Weaknesses Being as he is based on crystal energy, running him out of power is a surefire way to end his strength. Also, being a bit smaller than most kaiju, he is not nearly as durable or strong over a long period of time. So waiting him out with attrition is a viable strategy. External Links *Unofficial design thread Category:Good Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Monster Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:SPN2